Superzero
by Dragon Empress
Summary: The sequel to How Anime-man met Spandex boy! I finally got off my @$$ and did it!PG-13 for some violence and minor swearing.
1. Prologue

ME: Hello all, and welcome to the sequel to my fabulous (Kidding!) Anime- man story.  
  
TAZ: (Snorts) Fabulous, my ass it's fabulous!  
  
ME: (Vein appearing in side of head.) Shut up for a second, I'm not finished.  
  
TAZ: (VERY sarcastically) Ooooooh! I'm so sorry I interrupted you, o great Dragon Empress!  
  
ME: Right, that's it!  
  
Whips out the dreaded remote control and pushes the red button. A large anvil falls from the sky, and to the authoress' great surprise, Taz dodges it.  
  
ME: Wha…?  
  
Pushes button again repeatedly. One after one, a safe, a blue whale, a piano, Wing zero, King Yemma and another, extremely large anvil fall from the sky. Taz again dodges them all.  
  
TAZ: Nyah! All but the kitchen sink!  
  
WHAM!  
  
ME: Heh, bet you can guess what THAT was!  
  
TAZ: Ow……r-roll the disclaimer!  
  
NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT IT I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. IF I DID, ANIME-MAN WOULD HAVE HIS OWN SPIN-OFF ANIME SERIES. NOW ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
All those who don't get this, read 'How Anime-man met Spandex boy' first.  
  
(**) Is me butting in.  
  
Peacecraft mansion, just after lunchtime. Duo, Wufei and Trowa are watching old Dragonball Z Namek saga reruns on Cartoon Network. Quatre is reading a big thick book written in Arabic 'cos he's not allowed to watch violent cartoons, Relena is reading the latest edition of OK magazine, and Hee… uh sorry, Spandex boy is practising his crime-fighting Saiyaman-esque poses.  
  
Spandex boy: YEAH! This pose is SO cool! Oh yeah, I'm the MAN!  
  
The others sweatdrop.  
  
Quatre: (Whispering) Is he ever gonna give this up? I mean, he's just not the same anymore.  
  
Duo: (Whispering too) Yeah, his laptop's gathering dust.  
  
They all look over to the table where the laptop's sat, they see a thick layer of dust covering it. The wind blows, and a tumbleweed rolls past.  
  
Relena: (Sweatdrop) Uh…., ok then.  
  
The five of them turn to see Spandex boy standing right next to them with a strange look on his face.  
  
Duo: Erm, uh…WHAZZUP HEERO?  
  
Blink blink  
  
Spandex boy: My name's not Heero, it's (Insert Saiyaman-esque pose here.) SPANDEX BOY!  
  
BRING BRING! The phone rings in the room next-door. There's a stampede as everyone except Spandex boy rushes to get the phone. Relena gets there first.  
  
Relena: Hello, Peacecraft mansion, Vice-foreign minister Doralin (* Is that how you spell it?*) speaking.. (She listens for a second then pulls an angry face and puts her hand over the bit you speak into.) HEY HEERO, IT'S THAT MARVEL REJECT ANIME-MAN ON THE PHONE!  
  
Spandex boy: (Over at the phone in two seconds flat, knocking Relena down in the process.) Hey Anime-man! Are we gonna fight crime tonight? What? You're kidding right? No way, I'll be right there. (He puts the phone down in a hurry and rushes out.)  
  
Quatre: HEY! Where are you going in such a hurry?  
  
Spandex boy: No time to explain, It's an emergency!  
  
And he was gone. The others just stared after him.  
  
Relena: (Still on the floor.) I hate that boy.  
  
Quatre: I think we all do right now.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
ME: Mwahahahahahahahaha! I'm sooooo evil! If you want to know what the big emergency is, you'll have to review my story! Mwahahahaha! Seriously now, I'd like to know what people think so would you please review this chapter? I promise the next one will be better, I'm just all hyped-up on sugar and caffeine today. Thanks for reading! (Looks around, realises nobody's reading and sweatdrops.) Uh… until next time then! 


	2. Officially superheroes!

ME: Hi all! Here's the next chapter of Superzero! Well, the first part was really just a prologue, which is why it was so short.  
  
TAZ: You're rambling.  
  
ME: Well anyway, for all those wondering what the big emergency was, you shall wait no longer! Say the disclaimer Taz. (Pokes muse in the back of the head.)  
  
TAZ: (Sigh) Why do I have to say it? It's obvious you don't own it.  
  
ME: (Whips out remote control) Say it, or else!  
  
TAZ: Fine then. DRAGON EMPRESS WOULD LIKE TO ANOUNCE THAT SHE DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THAT IRRITATING BAKA ANIME- MAN…  
  
ME: (Waves remote) Careful what you say now.  
  
TAZ: (Laughs nervously) UH I MEAN, THAT PLEASANT INDIVIDUAL ANIME-MAN AND HIS SIDE-KICK SPANDEX BOY.  
  
ME: That's better. ROLL IT!  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
(**) Means me butting in. Note: There will be cameo appearances in most chapters, guess who in each and I'll give you a cyber coconut!  
  
Spandex boy rushed downtown. He met Anime-man outside Starbucks (*Wooo! Caffeine!*) and they hurried to the scene of the crime.  
  
Spandex boy: So what's the situation Anime-man?  
  
A-man: (*Remember, I call him A-man to save time.*) Some guys are robbing the city bank. We've got to go and bring them to justice!  
  
Spandex boy: Right!  
  
They arrive at the bank to see the police surrounding it and several guys with guns inside.  
  
Robber 1: You won't get us coppers!  
  
Robber 2: Yeah, we're holding the manager hostage!  
  
He carefully steps out of the door holding the bank manager with a gun to his head.  
  
A-man: HALT LAWBREAKERS!  
  
Robber 2: What's this?  
  
A-man and Spandex boy jump in front of them.  
  
A-man: (Inset Saiyaman-esque pose here.) We have come to halt your masked robbery!  
  
Drunken robber 1: Who's this guy?  
  
A-man: I (Inset Saiyaman-esque pose here.) AM ANIME-MAN!  
  
Spandex boy: AND I AM HIS SIDEKICK, (Insert Saiyaman-esque pose here.) SPANDEX BOY!  
  
The robbers, the police and all the bystanders watching all fall to the ground laughing.  
  
Robber 1: HAHAHAHA! This boy thinks he's Superman or something!  
  
A-man: (Takes the robber's gun and bends it in half.) I fail to see what's funny sir.  
  
Robber 2: Hey boss, how'd he do that?  
  
Drunken robber 1: I don't know, LET'S GET THEM!  
  
They both charge at the spandex-clad superheroes.  
  
Spandex boy: It looks like they aren't gonna go quietly Anime-man!  
  
A-man: I suppose we'll have to teach them the hard way then!  
  
He dodges the punch Robber 1 sends his way and elbows him in the gut. As the man doubles over in pain, A-man grabs him by the arm and throws him over his shoulder and he lands, hard on his head, on concrete. A-man looks over at his companion to see he's dealt with Robber 2 in the same way.  
  
A-man: Excellent work Spandex boy, we won't be seeing these two again in a hurry! (He looks over to the police chief, who looks a little dazed by what he just saw.) Take them away chief!  
  
Police chief: Uh….., yes sir! (To his donut munching officers.) Come on ya lazy bums, get these two into custody!  
  
Police officers: YES CHIEF! (They all drop their donuts and trip over each other as they go at apprehend the unlucky pair of criminals.)  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Peacecraft mansion the rest of G-gang (Hilde and Sally just arrived a short while ago.) have just turned on the news.  
  
Duo: Oh man, why do we have to watch the news? It's boring!  
  
Quatre: Oh come on Duo, Heero let's you watch the show with the girls in bikinis in his room doesn't he?  
  
Relena & Hilde: WHAT?  
  
Quatre: (VERY quietly) Oh, erm, nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Hilde: It had BETTER be nothing! They all turned to the TV and watched in silence. A story about an attempted bank robbery came on.  
  
Newsreader: Over to you, Erika.  
  
Reporter Erika: Thanks Ikki. I'm here at the Cinq kingdom national bank, where an attempted robbery was held today. The two men, yet to be named, ran into the bank and demanded that £100, 000,000 be delivered into their accounts. When the cashier refused their demands, they grabbed the manager and ordered everyone out. The city police were slow to act.  
  
Police chief: HEY!  
  
Reporter Erika: Face the facts Chief! (Turns back to camera.) But luckily for them, two spandex-clad heroes arrived to save the day! I'm going over there for an exclusive interview! (She walks over to A-man and Spandex boy) Excuse me sirs, could you tell me you names?  
  
A-man: I (Insert Saiyaman-esque pose here.) AM ANIME-MAN!  
  
Spandex boy: AND I (Inset Saiyaman-esque pose here.) AM HIS SIDEKICK, SPANDEX BOY!  
  
Reporter Erika: (Sweatdrop) Ooookay then. But anyway, why did you come to the bank's aid today?  
  
A-man: Because we are SUPERHEROES! And whenever is city is in need, we will be there to bring about justice once again! (Both do a series of Saiyaman- esque poses.)  
  
Reporter Erika: (Thinking) Man, what geeks! (Out loud again) So you're saying that you could stop ANY threat?  
  
Spandex boy: I'd like to see something we couldn't stop! (*Fame getting to you head ALREADY Spandex boy?*)  
  
Reporter Erika: (Turning back to the camera.) Well there you have it folks, a robbery foiled and our city's very own superhero team. This is CNN (*Cinq news network*) reporter Erika, signing off.  
  
Duo reached out for the remote control and switched the TV off.  
  
Duo: You guys all saw that right?  
  
Sally: Yep, we saw it alright.  
  
Quatre: And that means…..  
  
Relena: They are now officially superheroes.  
  
Wufei: And that is definitely NOT good!  
  
Two months later. The G-gang, including Hee… em, Spandex boy are all watching TV. An advert for a new kind of action figure comes on.  
  
Guy-on-advert: Hey kids are you tired of your old boring action figures?  
  
Duo: Not really, I still love my Wonderwoman doll!  
  
All turn to face Duo and Hilde soundly whacks him over the head with a large frying pan.  
  
Sally: I have got to get me one of those, they can withstand anything!  
  
Relena: What make is it?  
  
Hilde: Momma Chichi's old-style pots n' pans.  
  
Sally: I'm definitely getting one.  
  
Relena: Me too.  
  
Wufei and Spandex boy cringe, Duo's still nursing his sore head.  
  
Anyway, back to the advert!  
  
Guy-on-advert: Well if you are, you'll LOVE these brand new Anime-man and Spandex boy twelve inch action figures!  
  
Blink blink.  
  
Kid-on-advert-who-can't-act: Cool! They can talk! (Presses button on the doll.)  
  
A-man doll: HALT LAWBREAKERS!  
  
Guy-on-advert: That's right! And these dolls are super flexible so you can pull off those 'unique' poses!  
  
The kid arranges the dolls into a team Saiyaman-esque pose.  
  
Kid-on-advert-who-can't-act: Wow!  
  
Guy-on-advert: Remember kids, these dolls won't be around for long. So go bug your parents for one NOW! (Quietly) £24.99 at most retail outlets.  
  
Everyone in the room stares at the TV.  
  
Quatre: Can you believe that?  
  
Spandex boy: I know. I GET TO BE AN ACTION FIGURE! I've gotta tell Anime- man about this! (He runs out the room.)  
  
Duo: (Sweatdrop) Uh…, he took it well, I'll give him that.  
  
Wufei: Somebody needs to sort that boy's head out.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else, a shadowy man is watching a videotape of the news.  
  
Shadowy man: Is that the one who foiled your mission Rokko?  
  
Rokko: (Still heavily bandaged.) Yes sir.  
  
Shadowy man: Well then, I think it's time I meet him.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
ME: Oooooh! Cliffhanger! Ya see, I told you this chapter would be longer. It had more action too! And remember mortals, no review means no update. Mwahahahahahaha! (Looks around and sweatdrops as she realises there's STILL nobody reading.) Oh well, 'till next time then! 


	3. A notice to all.

ME: Come on Taz, say it.  
  
TAZ: No!  
  
ME: (Whips out 'the remote'.) Say it!  
  
TAZ: Ok, ok, calm down. (Turns to readers.) Dragon Empress would like to announce that there will be no more postings of this story, due to lack of interest, an extreme case of writer's block and the fact that Gundam Wing just doesn't seem as good anymore. If her inspiration and liking of Gundam Wing returns, then she may continue with the story. But it doesn't look likely. Sorry to anyone waiting for an update. 


End file.
